


The Kind You Take Home

by lowlizah



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian overhears Hunter talking to some of his soccer teammates. </p><p>"No dude it’s just," a shuffled pause, "Smythe is the kind that you have fun with. You don’t date his type seriously. You don’t take him home. He’s not the kind you take home to meet the mom ya’know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind You Take Home

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. Originally on tumblr.

Sebastian smiled as he approached the weight room. It was almost time for soccer practice to be over but since it had been storming all day, the team had done weight training. He stopped outside the door, figuring he could wait out here. No one not on the team using it was allowed inside the weight room but it sounded like they were finishing up so he shouldn’t have to wait long.

"So what are you guys doing for break?" someone asked in a grunting tone.

He could hear the varied responses and then the same person asking, “What about you Hunter?”

"I’m going home. I have some college tours lined up with my dad and since Sebastian is spending break with me, I’m dragging him along," Hunter answered, sounding not even remotely breathless.

"You’re taking him home to meet your folks?" one of the guys asked sounding troubled. "Why?"

"I've met Sebastian’s parents and I want mine to meet him. Is that so strange?" Hunter said a frown in his voice.

"No dude it’s just," a shuffled pause, "Smythe is the kind that you have fun with. You don’t date his type seriously. You don’t take him home. He’s not the kind you take home to meet mom ya’know?"

"Why? I'm serious about Sebastian. I want him to meet my parents and spend time with my family because I know they'll love him."

"But dude, he’s kind of a slut. You know his reputation! Do you think your parents would like that?"

"Luckily my parents don’t have to date him do they?" Hunter replied his voice tinged with slight anger. "And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll never call him that or bad mouth him again. You don’t know him like I do, so say something like that again and I will personally knock your teeth in. That’s my boyfriend you are talking about and I won’t have you talking shit about him."

"Hunter come one," someone else said with a laugh, "You know it’s true."

"What the fuck did I just say?" Hunter hissed.

Dead silence.

"Talk shit about Sebastian again and let me hear about it; you will regret it; that I swear."

Sebastian wasn’t sure how long he was standing there before the door opened and the soccer team walked out, all freshly showered. When they saw him waiting, they all froze; some quickly looked down and scurried away while others gave small smiles or nods to him. As soon as he saw Hunter, he threw his hand out and pulled him in for a kiss that had them both panting when it was over. 

"What was that for?" Hunter asked with a smile. His arms wrapping around his boyfriend.

Sebastian shrugged and smiled back, “I just felt like it. Love you Hunt.”

"I love you too."

Sebastian wasn’t sure he believed in that forever or true love, but he did know that he loved Hunter so much that is scared him sometimes. He never knew he could feel like this about someone, and he was glad that it was with a person like Hunter. He didn’t know what kind of love they had. He didn’t know if they could stay together. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Hunter, wanted to meet his family, and go wherever this would take them. 

End.


End file.
